RoyEd The phone prompt
by StormyKounais
Summary: Kinda fluff... I guess. I wrote the first paragraph on my phone at like 4 in the morning so hence it's name. I had several of my friends say they loved it so I decided it was worthy of posting on here. I'd love some reviews, I may continue it : 3 This is RoyEd, don't like don't read. (Ed's POV) Thanks. As always DISCLAIMER!


Staring up at him I could feel my knees betray me in their efforts to give into the temptation of falling straight into the Colonel's embrace. It was obvious he could hear my embarrassment in the sound of my now slowed breathing. He stepped closer to me and I let out a nervous gasp.

"Mustang!" I barked trying to dismiss my attraction. His lips curled into a signature smirk and I sighed he could tell for sure of my true response.

"Fullmetal are you feeling alright?" He mocked looking me up and down with his charcoal eyes.

I felt helpless trying to back away before realizing I was trapped between Roy Mustang and the teal walls of his office. With my back now pressed against the wall, I was now mixed with irritated emotions all contradicting each other. I was thrilled and terrified. I was confused but knew exactly what was happening to me. I was glad and highly upset. I was disgusted but also drawn in. I wanted him, but didn't. I wanted to kiss him, but I also like the idea of kneeing him in the balls. My physical and emotional reactions ignoring my rational reaction allowing the Colonel-bastard to get this close.

"What are you doing?" I practically moaned as his lips came closer to mine. He was beaming a sly smile at me as his lips came closer to and I knew in a few seconds the flame alchemist would thieve away my first kiss. I ignored all his charm, his pleased expression, everything but the feeling of the kiss.

The kiss was gentle, a sweet kiss missing the desire I felt. It was full of care, it hinted at some sort of passion I could never guess the Colonel could have for anything more than his alchemy, his career, and for the thighs of a lovely woman. The warm kiss made me feel terribly cold once it ended, the once repetitive shivers of pleasure fleeing from my body.

He moved away putting his hands on his sides giving me a smug look as if he'd beaten me at some sort of game I was not aware we had been playing.

"Whoa… Fullmetal I was expecting you to have knocked me out by now…" Mustang nervously chuckled; it was clear there was relief in his voice.

I gave him a defiant look before shrugging my indifference.

"I was planning on that too, but for some damn reason I didn't." I explained in a calm voice, as if the encounter was nothing out of the ordinary.

Mustang nodded at me his discomfort some-what worrying me. The Colonel then slipped away returning to his work space pretending to read over some documents that were spread about his desk.

"Is that all?" I hissed at him feeling somewhat abandoned. He looked up with a fake grin.

"Fullmetal, My apologies." The Colonel murmured looking down in what appeared to be shame.

An unsettling urge emerged in the pit of my stomach and I couldn't help acting upon it, I pulled him towards me by the collar of his shirt, roughly kissing him over his desk. I could feel him smile against my lips and I was in-explainable pleased when his mouth opened deepening the already bizarre encounter. Mustang then ended it walking around the desk to get closer to me.

Mustang's arms swung around me, his hands resting on the small of my back and I moaned in shock at how close we were now. A wave of reality hit me, If anyone walked into his office it could put Mustang in prison and me out of a job.

My hands, as if by instinct reached up to wrap around his upper-body. At this point I knew by the expression of his face, my expression most likely made me appear in-recognizable.

"Elric…" Mustang said as if warning me as he lifted me up, I clinging onto him and again out mouths met. It was all so perfect.

If it was the other way around with him in my arms, this would be just like one of my shameful dreams I had many times about Winry Rockbell as a twelve year old.

It was amazing, and I never wanted the feeling to go away, but the Colonel soon pulled away and sat me on his desk, I was momentarily disappointed until I saw him locking the door and returning. The man climbed over me leaving soft nips and kisses along my neck. Colonel Mustang was a gentle lover, or at least from what I could tell. Then, before I knew it I could feel him in-braiding my hair setting it free to flow about.

"So what is this all about?" I finally asked through my quiet moans. He smirked at me.

"I'm not sure Fullmetal, I want you. That's all I know and all I need to know." Mustang said in a raspy tone, the worry clear in his throat.

I pulled myself out from under him, standing on my feet, almost falling over due to the butterflies tossing about within me.

"I need an answer. Unless this is real I don't this to go any farther, do you understand?" I demanded unsure exactly why. At least I was finally being honest with myself, I was in love with Roy Mustang, my superior officer, the womanlier of Central, all that and the famous flame alchemist. His face beamed as a soft smile arose on his face. He tangled his fingers in my golden hair staring deep into my eyes of a similar color to my hair. I matched his smile knowing the three words that floated on the tip of his tongue just waiting to be released.

"Edward, you foul-mouthed brat, I love you." Mustang said slowly. I froze.


End file.
